


Even Satan was an Angel

by SparkyHavoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyHavoc/pseuds/SparkyHavoc
Summary: found a redit prompt about a villain trying to protect a new young hero from them-self on Facebook. So.....thought I would write about it. If you like, let me know. Even suggestions would be appreciated
Kudos: 1





	Even Satan was an Angel

“John, what are you doing here?” A man in a very nice suit stood and walked over to the new comer to the bar. He was good looking in the way only the extremely wealthy could be.

“Probably the same as you Carl.” John took the other man’s hand in a firm grasp. He was taller than Carl, but plain. He had a deep Midwestern accent, and his suit seemed too small, even though it was tailored to him. Cheap suits always seemed ill fitting on the tall man.

“So, not for a scoop. That makes me feel a bit more relaxed. So, I assume you know, like I do, the identity of our mysterious contact?” Carl walked over to the corner of the bar. The place was small and very out of the way, so they had no worries about being seen here. In fact, it was a government run hide away bar, for people in their primary profession. It was a hero bar. Some villains came infrequently, but this was a strictly neutral place. It was set up as a way for the heroes in the region to relax and unwind, as they had very stressful lives. It was better than fixing the mess when one snapped.

“Very much so. And I have a feeling I know what this is about. He has always been a reluctant villain.”

“You think the doctor will finally retire? I am willing to bet he won’t. Not with his reason to be a villain in the first place.”

John looked like he was going to say something when the door opened. A very tall, long legged brunette walked in, causing most conversation to stop. She smiled a gracious smile and walked over to the two men to join them. “I assume Paul called you here too?” she flashed her winning smile again as conversations resumed.

John smiled back. “Yes, Maddison. We were just speculating as to why. Care to join us?”

“I think I will.” She sat at a stool and ordered her wine.

Carl spoke as her order was taken. “How is Europe? Looks very peaceful on the news.”

“Since the end of the Balkans incident, it is very quiet. Still, I wish it had not ended the heroes’ alliance. I do not get what your Government is so afraid of.”

“Men with power seem to fear losing it on this world.”

They chatted for a while about world events, how their respective areas were fairing, and what they could be there for. After a good hour, Carl scooted back. “He isn’t going to show. I have several investigations that need my attention.”

As he turned to go, the door opened and a very familiar shape ducked to enter the door. The new comer took off his great coat and his flat cap, revealing a pale, perfectly smooth head. He smiled and walked over. “Carl, John, and the ever beautiful Ms. Maddison. I am sorry to keep you waiting. I was delayed by the reason I called you here tonight. May I request you join me at a table? The bar is far too uncomfortable for someone like me. That and I can feel some of the younger patrons sizing me up, no doubt trying to decide if they can make a name for themselves.”

Sure enough, several newer faces were looking at the new arrival, trying to decide if they wanted to break the rules to try to take on one of the most infamous villains in the world. They averted their eyes as Maddison and John gave them hard looks.

Maddison, being the outspoken one, took the lead. “Come Paul. You must be tired. Let’s sit at the table in the back.”

“Am I that bad of an actor, my dear? It has been a long year, and my disease is not going easy on me.” he shifted a bit, and the sore joints and bones bled through his false visage. He allowed Maddison to help him into a chair in the corner, looking like a feeble old man. These three knew how weak his body could be, but also how viciously tenacious and dangerous he was in a fight. It was Carl who gave him his Villain name, The Badger. And he had gone toe to toe several times with Maddison and John, the two most powerful heroes in the world.

“Paul, are the treatments you invented not holding up anymore?”

“I am far to advanced for them to work perfectly. But my little Angela, she is able to play with other children now. I just need to perfect the serum. Make it permanent. But, enough about that. I need to ask a favor of you three. I need you to stop a new hero from getting herself killed.”

Maddison just stared at him and the other two looked at each other in confusion.

“Paul, what are you saying? You have never had a qualm about fighting a hero before. And now you are asking us to stop them? That’s not how us heroes work Paul.”

“John St Cloud, or should I say Wonder Man. Carl Claire, or The Hawk. And finally the lovely Maddison Nilsson, or The Valkyrie. There is a reason I am asking you to do this. You are the paragons of justice in our world. This young hero, I do not want her hurt. But she will not listen to me. She is just a child, probably not much older than my niece. I would say, probably about 13 or so. You know how I feel about harming children.” They knew. All of Gothic City knew after what he had done to Mindbender the only time he and The Badger worked together. Mindbender took a school bus hostage. One child got hurt badly, and in a fit of rage, Paul vaporized the other villain. He then paid the medical bills of all the children and the bus driver and left Gothic City. Until tonight. Tonight he broke his self-imposed exile to ask for something no one would have thought possible.

“Maybe I should tell you from the beginning. It was about six months ago, when I left this City……”


End file.
